The Sex Game
Season 4 Episode 13: The Sex Game Duane came to school with LV, Leah's. In Math Kiyah, Buddha, Kerah, and Jay is all looking, some is asking if that's his girlfriend. Next block Duane, goes in the class, put his books on Leah's desk (like everyday), and leaves to the bathroom. Duane comes back, everyone is in class, and he sees Leah. He shows her the back of his head that had "L.V.". She is so happy! Next block in history class, Duane tells Chelsea about Leah's name being in his head. Soon, everyone came in. And Leah, who sits next to Scully, says "Look, Duane got my name in his head". Scully looked, and said "What the fuck is wrong with you". Duane really don't see anything bad about it. Duane said that he his mom was not with it at all, and she said "why would get some white hoe's name in your head, I'm not paying for that!". And Leah started laughing. Mr. Seymore saw Duane's head also, even Alex. In health, Duane got in a group with Molly, Eric, Calvin, and Victoria. Someone asked what happens if you land on sex, and someone said, you will have sex. The game has a trail that has a square that says sex, if you land on sex, you have to go to the middle and spin the spinner to find your faith. If the spinner lands on a certain number, you find it on the paper and reads what happens. Throughout the game Duane did not land on sex, not once, Duane was just bad at answering questions. Eric did not know any of the question and he got them all correct just by guessing. Duane came in third place. After the game, Tri said he kept landing on sex. At the end of the day, Duane was hanging with Tony, and he showed him his head, Tony liked it. Two days later, its the day of the Keystone tests for English, In the classroom Duane walks in, Leah told him to sit near him. She got Alexis and Sarah's attention, to show them Duane's head. They was surprised, because she has a boyfriend. The test started. After 2 hours its time for lunch. Duane sat at the table that had Tony(the Stoner), Jeff, Antony, and this girl with blue hair. She saw Duane, and she told him that he looks like Tyler the Creator. Duane really don't see it, Morgan is going to call him that for now on. The next day, It was the Math keystone, they was put in assigned seats, but Kiyah wanted Duane next to her so Duane and this other person switched. Kiyah copied Duane in some areas of the test. At lunch, Duane sat with Tri, the skinny black kid Tyhire and the guys Duane usual ate lunch with. Tri said that he really hates Dan, because he's annoying, he told Duane that Tyler Gallagher said that he threw his drink with on Danny. Tri wished he was there to see it.